1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traveling, entertaining and meeting accommodations. Said invention provides a comfortable and relaxing environment for the travelers and audiences. This invention achieves a significant economic value as the result of maximizing usable spaces in horizontal and vertical directions.
The conception of the present invention originated years ago when the applicant traveled on a bus, airplane, train or attended a theater. He felt that there was not enough room to straighten and relax his body without paying a higher cost for the traveling or entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sliding chair, used as furniture, has been invented to slide a seat forward and a back plate rearward. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,336.
An adjustable tilting chair has been invented to tilt and swivel a seat on a cantilever support. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,806.
A chair, used as furniture, has been invented with a back structure which is connected with horizontal slides to provide adjustable inclination of the back and seat structures. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,365.
A recliner chair has been invented to provide rotating, tilting and reclining positions. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,472.
A seat, for a motor vehicle, has been invented to oscillate the back of a person. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,550.
A chair includes a lower seat cushion member and a rear back cushion member both independently pivotable about pivots on the chair frame. The occupant of the chair can cause the cushions to pivot so as to assume the proper support position for the occupant. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,651.
A seat with a fixed angle between the back and bottom has been invented to provide tiltable positions. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,829.
A chair with a tiltable back pivotable at its lower end and a forwardable seat to provide inclination. See Norway Pat. No. 90,938.
A reclinable chair with weight balance in all positions has been invented. See Italy Pat. No. 580,900.
An upper portion of a chair back is fixed and a lower portion of this chair back is movable forward with the seat. See France Pat. No. 1,473,282.
All prior art references can be grouped into three categories. The first, the most commonly used, today, in airplanes, trains and long distance buses, is seat with the back plate inclining backward and pivoting at its lower end, with the bottom plate fixed in position at all times. The second is seats with the back plate not pivoting at their lower end and the bottom plate moving forward while the back plates are pivoting. The others are not commonly used, such as seats with a lowering back plate and a bottom plate moving forward, seats with a fixed angle between back plate and bottom plate, seats with tilting, swiveling or oscillating movements.
None of the prior art references show an apparatus for the purposes of increasing usable space in horizontal and vertical directions, straightening a human body in a comfortable and relaxing environment, nor achieving a significant economic value.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an invention to maximize usable space thereby achieving a comfortable and relaxing environment and a significant economic value for travelers and audiences.